Customer service counters with specialized equipment may be used in airports and other settings. Customer service counters in an airport may be used, for example, for ticketing, check-in, and baggage drop off services. Such counters may typically include one or more work surfaces for a worker at the counter as well as one or more work surfaces for a customer. The counter will typically include equipment for the attendant to use including a computer including a display and specialized equipment such as one or more printers for baggage tags, tickets and/or boarding passes, etc.
The layout and/or configuration of equipment at a counter may need to be customized or changed for different workers (e.g. between shifts) or in order to perform different customer services using the counter. For example, it may be desirable to swap out equipment at the counter. However, it may be cumbersome and/or arduous to make such equipment changes in conventional counters.